


T'Pol sets the Doctor Straight

by Bbblaney77



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, S03 E08 - Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: 5 years after Jonathan Archer was affected by the parasites. Phlox returns from his home world to check on him and T'Pol on Ceti Alpha V.He offers to stay with Jon a couple of days if T'Pol wished to return to Enterprise to see anyone, special.She quickly set the doctor straight on that subject.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer & Phlox, Jonathan Archer & T'Pol, Jonathan Archer/T'Pol, Phlox & T'Pol (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	T'Pol sets the Doctor Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I am a hard-core, die-hard T'Pol and Jonathan fan. I never liked the T'Pol and Trip angle, it was purely a publicity stunt because sex sells.
> 
> I've always thought that Archer could have benefited from those sessions much more then Trip. 
> 
> Why would a Vulcan want to have a relationship with someone like Trip who is the opposite. The relationship between T'Pol and Jonathan is much more realistic.
> 
> Also in keeping with his sense of duty he would never act on his feelings as long as she is under his command.
> 
> However, she hasn't been under his command for years, and as she said their relationship had "evolved"

Knock knock…

T’Pol opened the door to find Phlox standing there smiling. “Doctor.”

“T’Pol, how are you and Cap… Jon doing?” Phlox asked his easy smile on; as he reached down to scratch Porthos’s head, as the no longer a puppy, walked up to him.

Phlox had come back from his home planet to check on Jon it had been 5 years since the parasites had infected his brain.

“We are well.”

“Where is Jon?”

“He is out running; he’ll be back soon. What can I do for you?” T’Pol said as she stepped back allowing Phlox to enter the house and headed over to sit in the living room. Watched as Phlox took a seat across from her. Porthos went back to T’Pol and laid down by her feet.

“I just wanted to check on Jon and see if you wanted a break. I would be happy to stay with him for a day or two if you wanted to return to Enterprise?”

“Why would I want to return to Enterprise?”

“To see everyone…”

“I would take Jonathan in that case since he misses them as well.”

“That’s fine, then I can bring him back and you can stay onboard a day or two if you want.”

T’Pol looked closer at Phlox, something about the way he keeps hinting that she should stay on board Enterprise bothers her. “Why are you so insistent on me staying onboard the ship?”

“Why not, surely you could use a break? I can’t imagine having to tell Jon the same story everyday dealing with his emotions…”

“Doctor, what’s really going on?” T’Pol has over the years picked up on Jonathan’s habit of cutting through the bull.

Phlox stopped and realized how much like Jon she sounded. “Well, Trip mentioned he’s been having trouble sleeping and how the relationship between the two of you had been developing. And given your Pon Farr should be happening soon…”

“How do you know about Pon Farr?”

“T’Pol if you think that it isn’t known to other races… your people are just doing yourselves a disservice not letting others in to help. I don’t know all of it, but the medical community knows enough.”

T’Pol feels a mix of emotions what Phlox said makes since.

But something else irritation and a little bit of guilt is foremost. “Captain Tucker will just have to deal with it, I told him long before Jonathan, and I left the ship that I would no longer perform Neuro-Pressure on him. There was no relationship, Tucker has always been nothing more than a friend. I’ll admit he helped me out as well, but I’ve since found the price wasn’t worth it.”

“What price?”

T’Pol ignored that question for the moment to ask her own, “Why are you so insistent that I continue spending time with Captain Tucker?”

“I had assumed that you would want to spend time with someone your own age, also Trip has always been much freer with his emotions…”

“You do know that I am older than Jonathan?” She didn’t pause she knew that he meant in terms of Vulcan age she’s younger than Jonathan. “Your logic is flawed, I am a Vulcan, trained at a very early age to suppress my emotions…” she waited until Phlox nodded, “So why would I want to spend time with someone whose emotions are expressed frequently and loudly. If I were to engage in a personal relationship that might help me deal with other’s emotions, it would be someone who is reserve enough to be able to help me cope with emotions. Yet willing to show them but not overwhelm me with them. Someone that knows the value of discretion. And lastly, but most importantly they would have to be someone I deeply trust and who trusts me equally deeply back.” Though neither would say it they both know only one person fits that description, Jonathan Archer.

“To answer your earlier question…” T’Pol took a breath, she’d spent a long time meditating on this subject after she discovered something, she’d always, however illogical, hoped but never thought possible. “You asked me to start Neuro-Pressure sessions for Tucker because he’d been having trouble sleeping…” she waited until Phlox nodded again before continuing. “Everyone was having trouble sleeping.” She put her hand up when she could see that Phlox was going to argue the argument, he made the first time that the chief engineer needed his sleep. “While I agree that the chief engineer being well rested is important, there was someone even more important that needed to be well rested.” She waited for Phlox to put it together.

“The captain…” Phlox said realizing his mistake, “but he never said anything…” he knew it was a weak excuse in his own ears, they both know how stubborn Archer is and how much pressure he was under, not long into the mission he put a prison into an airlock and started to decompress it. Hardly the actions of the man they known for 2 plus years. The name ‘airlock archer’ started making the rounds not long after that. “how would you have gotten him to let you help him?”

“Easy, I would have told him that it would help me as well, I will admit that once I’d taught Trip to do the same to me, I also slept better, but I noticed as we did it more, that Trip started to develop feeling for me. That wasn’t appropriate, we might have been both equal ranks, but I was the first officer and Trip’s direct supervisor.”

“What was to keep the captain from doing the same thing, after all he was your direct supervisor?”

“The fact that he’d already had feelings, but his sense of duty was stronger.” T’Pol said simply.

“Oh… how do you know?” Phlox asked.

“I’ve shared a mindmeld with Jonathan, I saw his memories. Including that night in sickbay when you pushed him to confront his feelings.” She responded.

“…”

“I saw how he realized that he had been pulling away from Trip and myself and had vowed to try and stop doing that. He’d heard the rumors of Trip and myself, people seeing Trip walking out of my cabin at late hours looking happy and underdressed. He never made any attempt to minimize our interaction even knowing I dislike being talked about. However when I saw one memory from Jonathan… he had been walking back to his cabin late one night, telling himself to try and reconnect with Trip and myself, when he spotted Trip walking out of my cabin happy smiling whistling putting his shirt back on while I was standing in a robe and my night cloths…”

T’Pol stopped, the emotions she’d felt from Jonathan when he recalled that memory. “He felt betrayed, that he thought Trip was in the kind of relationship that he himself had longed for but knew he couldn’t have, because he was the captain and I was his first officer, he had been mostly content with the close deep friendship we had. Until the mission and he didn’t feel he could subject his people… his friends, to his darkness anymore then he had to. He felt heartbroken that he’d had to find out this way… from seeing it and hearing the rumors but not either Trip or myself telling him. Doctor I felt a part of him die when he saw that. He stumbled to his cabin and…” T’Pol couldn’t finish having seen Jonathan go so far as pulling out a bottle of hard alcohol and look hard at it, the utter despair and heartbreak still overwhelming even years after when she’d seen it with her mind’s eye. Only his sense of duty and the overwhelming pressure of the mission knowing he would have to be on duty in the morning and be around her without breaking down kept him from drinking straight from the bottle.

She did add to a shocked Phlox, “He… that was the first of many nights that instead of sleeping and trying to find ways to deal with his nightmares, he went to the command center and studied the data until he fell into fitful sleep. He decided that he would continue to keep pushing everyone away and fell apart even faster.” T’Pol looked at Phlox and he was again shocked to see actual pain and regret on her face, she had not attempted to hide it.

Phlox flinched when she quietly adds, “We… you, me, and Trip, broke him.”

“Me?”

“You asked him the year before about his feelings for me, he knew he didn’t convince you that he didn’t have any. So why did you push Trip and I to do something… I said to both of you that Neuro-Pressure is reserved for bond mates, spouse.”

“Why didn’t you do it in sickbay?”

“Because I’m a very private person and it’s an intimate act." T'Pol sighed, it's irrelevant the past is the past, she quietly added, "Like I said it wasn’t worth the price.”

“Why?”

“Because Jonathan has always been as important to me, as I am to him.” She told him without hesitation. 

Phlox knew that was her way of saying she loved Archer. Given how much they had been through and what they had done for each other, Phlox can’t say he was surprised.

“Given his current state, may I ask the nature of the mindmeld?” Phlox asked as delicately as possible.

T’Pol took no offence to the question it was one she’d wrestled with for a long time. “You asked about my Pon Farr; however, I went though it last year, it was triggered after Jonathan and I became bondmates. Close contact between two people who care deeply for each other. It also helps him, he knows instinctively that he can trust me when he wakes up, it’s rare that he thinks I’m some kind of trick or trap. He helped me through my Pon Farr willingly and quite happily. As you know humans view sex much more liberal than Vulcans. I have found that more and more, when Jonathan and I, as he calls it, make love I not only feel closely connected to him, but it helps him as well.” T’Pol stated.

Phlox was completely at a loss, he could only think, life… and in this case love, finds a way.

“So, while Jonathan and I would be amenable to going up to Enterprise to visit everyone, neither of us will be staying overnight.”

About that time Jon walked in the door and she could see even though he had a smile on his face she could easily tell it didn’t reach his eyes even without her bond telling her, that he’s unsettled and withdrawn.

She wanted to curse; Jonathan must have heard at least part of the conversation.

She can tell by their bond that while he’s withdrawn, he is unconsciously pulling her closer with his bond. He’s uncomfortable with the way the conversation with the doctor had gone.

“Jonathan, did you have a good run?” she opted to keep things normal until the doctor has left then she will attempt to fix the damage done, she has a good idea what has set him off.

“Sure did, hey doc, making a house call?” Jon asked, staying back, part because he’s sure that T’Pol’s sensitive sense of smell wouldn’t appreciate his… musk and because he caught most of the conversation and the memory she brought up was still relativity fresh in his mind, even if it was over 5 years ago.

He’d always felt the bond between T’Pol and himself, it had been weakening as the mission progressed and as he pulled more and more away, so he felt nothing but relieve when he woke up this morning to feel her with him, even stronger than before.

Phlox noticed the way Jon is acting and knows he’s the cause of it. Phlox knew he would have to do his own version of meditation on T’Pol had told him. He wonders if in his hast to observe a Vulcan learn to express emotion in a safe way and his desire to see if a relationship would develop between Trip and T’Pol that he had hurt Jon and also T’Pol by pushing for something she didn’t want.

He felt shame at how hard he pushed T’Pol to do the sessions with Trip, he unknowingly broke the first rule of his profession, ‘First do no harm.’ And he had most assuredly done harm to not only T’Pol but also Jon. Still he was here to do a job, best to do it and get out of their hair so they can deal with the fallout he’d inadvertently caused. “I am Jon, I’ll just do a quick exam and I’ll be on my way.”

Jon sat down in the chair that he’d instinctively known he always sits in.

T’Pol almost smiled at seeing him do it, no matter how much time passes he always sits in that one, one of several things that he does instinctively. She had long since taught him Neuro-Pressure so he can do it to her, unlike with Tucker… Trip, Jonathan’s hands are warm and she always feels his warmth and calm when he touches her, she’s long since learned that is his love for her. She mentally shakes her head, as she speaks, “I shall start the midday meal. Jonathan would you like anything specific?”

“No, whatever we normally have is fine.” Jon said, he felt a little of the tension ease he’d always secretly loved the way his name sounded on her lips. He’d long to hear her whisper his name in need as they share a bed. And for the longest time he never thought it possible.

Phlox stayed silent and continued to observe as he ran his handheld scanner of Jon’s body and head, noting with a little disappointment that the parasites are still the same as the previous scans. However, the part of the brain that is reported to have telepathic abilities is far more active than any human he’s ever seen, given what he’s been told he’s not surprised.

He noted that Jon is much healthier than he’s been in spite of the stress of the situation. He equates it to living with T’Pol and not having the stress of being captain and the mission hanging over him, anymore. “You are fit as a fiddle as the humans would say, not counting your unfortunate visitors.” He added pointing to his head. “Since I’m here, T’Pol may I give you an exam as well?”

T’Pol seeing no reason not to, nods as she continues to prepare the meal.

“I’m going to go get cleaned up. Thanks doc it’s good to see you.” Jon said now that he’s free he would rather make his escape to deal with his emotions in private.

“The midday meal will be ready in a little bit, Jonathan.” T’Pol said knowing he’s retreating.

“Yes… dear.” He couldn’t help but put a bit of teasing in his voice.

T’Pol felt the warmth from his words and a little of her own concerns went away.

Phlox walked over and ran his scanner over T’Pol noting that she too is in great health and there seems to be no issues, her Pa’nar syndrome is still dormant. She also seems healthier then while she was on the ship, especially after Jon had to be relieved and she became captain. “You too are also as they say fit as a fiddle, your Pa’nar is still dormant.”

Phlox knew it was time for him to leave. “I believe it is time for me to go, I’ll remain on Enterprise for a few days. However, I will see if I can find a way to cure Trip’s sleeplessness by other means. I’ll let him know you are unavailable.”

“Would you care to stay for midday meal?” T’Pol asked, part of it is only polite, part of it she knows both she and Jonathan do miss their friends.

“I must decline, I believe I’ve unfortunately done enough damage. However, if you and Jon would like I’m sure the rest of the crew would like a visit from you both for a day.” Phlox said as he headed towards the front door. He saw the acknowledgement of his apologetic look in her eyes. She had forgiven him for what he’d done not only today but 5 years ago. He held up his hand in the Vulcan gesture, “Peace and long life.”

“Live long and Prosper.” She returned the gesture, “I’ll speak to Jonathan and see about us visiting.”

She watched Phlox head out the door and knowing what Jonathan is feeling she put the finished meal in the cooler and walked into the bathroom she removed her clothing, part of her desires to be touched by her bondmate, their mutual unease affecting her as much she knows it is affecting him.

She watched Jonathan’s eyes widen in surprise at seeing her nude, for to him the first time, even though it has been many times.

He was about to say something but when he looked into her eyes, he could read her and instinctively knew that she wants to be here and they both know that he always wants her here.

She stepped into his arms turning her head to rest her ear on his heartbeat. She let out a small sigh when he wrapped his arms around her, again it was instinctive something the parasites had not been able to affect. She almost smiled at feeling her bondmate’s desire for her as they stood in the shower holding each other close, not that she needed their bond to know, she felt his desire pressed against her waist.

“T’Pol…”

She feels a surge of warmth at hearing him whisper her name. She knows he feels the same when she does the same with his name. She looked up into his eyes, “yes Ashayam?”

“If you wanted… you could go, we know I won’t remember it tomorrow…” Jonathan said once again taking the self-sacrificing route.

“Jonathan, _I_ would know… you are my k'hat'n'dlawa… my other half. I promise you I am where I want to be and with whom I want to be with.”

“But… he can give you a more normal life…” He started to say, until she put her finger on his lips.

“This is normal to me, and in all the time we’ve known each other, what has Tucker done for me that would even come close to what you’ve done for me, or me for you?” T’Pol is neither surprised nor upset that Jonathan would say that, she knows her mate and his need to put others first. “I cherish thee, Jonathan, you and no other.”

She kissed him to keep him from speaking more, she let him know through their bond she wants him to make love to her. She leads him to the shower seat, and they make love in each other’s arms.

After they clean up and dress then eat the midday meal. Then they have nothing pressing, they curl up on the couch and just enjoy each other’s company as the warmth and love flourish in their bond. Porthos curled up sleeping in between.

Later in the evening Jonathan makes the dinner. They then go on a long walk around the Colony holding hands. Porthos walking easily in front of them.

It’s a sight most of the rest of the colonists have seen many times before. They wave but don’t stop them to make idle talk.

As they get back to their home, she can feel the disquiet settling over Jonathan as night draws closer he usually starts to feel this way as the day draws to a close, they both know that he will fall asleep and lose all that he’d gained today.

She asks him to meditate with her, assuring him that it will only take a few quick instructions then his instinct will take over.

They sit quietly, their hands in the other’s, after a few short instructions like she indicated Jon fell easily into the meditative state.

They then get ready for bed and she still wanting his touch, they make love one more time before they clean up and fall asleep her safely wrapped in his arms with Porthos curled up at the bottom of the bed.

She tried to quiet her thoughts as she laid there but the conversation from earlier still remains.

Soon enough Jonathan almost asleep pulls her closer, he sleepily whispered. “Stop thinking so loud, what is past is past and nothing can change it. I love you, Ashayam.” He’d gotten better at speak Vulcan over the years the language and muscle memory not affected by the parasites.

She snuggled closer to him as well and letting a small smile ghost across her face she told him, “I cherish you as well, Ashayam.”

They both feel asleep, content regardless of what the morning will bring.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with how this story turned out, but I always wondered why the doctor would push T'Pol to do what he ask, especially after she told him how intimate the act is.


End file.
